<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavy Breakfast by Random-Vore-Enthusiast (Amazionion)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979107">Heavy Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Random-Vore-Enthusiast'>Random-Vore-Enthusiast (Amazionion)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSSides Meal Vore [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Rubs, Gen, Oral Vore, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Vore, im trying to keep stuffing and belly stuff mild, safe vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:26:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Random-Vore-Enthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton has been responsible for feeding the other sides (for the most part) until now. It's his turn to be pred.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSSides Meal Vore [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heavy Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains: Soft safe oral vore, foodplay, slight stuffing, Pred!Patton, Pred!Remus, Roman, Deceit, Logan, Virgil, Deceit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton had come down the stairs in the morning like usual, trying to cook breakfast like usual, but it seemed the kitchen was full. </p><p> "I am unaware if he likes to dunk prey or not." Logan stood at the stove</p><p> "How do you not know?" Deceit hissed quietly. "You've been hanging around with him since the beginning." </p><p> "I never noted it if he ever ingested me." Logan adjusted his glasses. "He's mostly been swallowed instead of doing the swallowing."</p><p> "Hey kiddos." Patton cleared his throat. "What's going on?" </p><p> Everyone jumped and turned to look at him. </p><p>Virgil glared at the twins, who had been fighting over an ornamental spoon. "I thought you were supposed to make sure Patton was still in bed." </p><p> "I was!" Remus growled. "Until somebody was snitching my spoon!" </p><p> "It was still in the drawer!" </p><p> "I claimed it for my dish!" </p><p> Patton tilted his head. "Why is everyone cooking? Did I miss something?" </p><p> "Well..." Roman glanced around. "We were fixing you breakfast, Patton. You've been doing so much lately and -" </p><p> "And we thought you would want to fill your belly!" Remus blurted. "With us!" </p><p> Roman glared and continued. "Yeah. We'd also be parts of the dish. We'd snacked so much while we planned it, we didn't need food." </p><p> "Aaaw, kiddo!" He squeezed the twins in a hug. "Thank you!" He squeezed Deceit and Logan in a hug, then Virgil. "Thank all of you!" </p><p> "You're welcome, Patt." Virgil squirmed in Patton's arms. "Watch the ribs." </p><p> "Sorry." He set Virgil on the ground and then glanced around. "I'm going to get dressed then." And he sauntered off. </p><p>After a little while, he heard someone call for him and he came back down, smoothing out a light blue sweater. </p><p>Virgil was folding his jacket, standing miniature on the table. He glanced up at Patton and then tossed his jacket on the other discarded clothes in the middle of the table before scrambling onto his dish. </p><p> "Oh. The food looks lovely." He smiled and sat at his seat, which they arranged the table around. "And you all look delicious." </p><p>Logan was closest, among eggs and toast, so Patton pulled him over first. </p><p> "Good morning, Logan." Patton started to butter a piece of toast. "What time did you all get up to do this?" </p><p>"About two hours ago. Remus and Virgil forcefully pulled the rest of us out of bed so we could prepare." </p><p>Patton glanced over. Virgil was sitting atop a pile of waffles, covering his face. Remus was lounging, shirtless, in a bowl of oatmeal. He nodded eagerly when Logan spoke. </p><p> "Yup! We arranged this whole thing!" </p><p> Deceit rolled his eyes, arms crossed across his chest where he sat among bacon and sausage. </p><p>Patton saw that and pulled Deceit over as well, cutting off a bit of egg with the meats to make an open faced sandwich. </p><p> "Thank you all for doing this for me." He started to eat off of both Deceit's and Logan's plate. </p><p>It wasn't long before the two sides were softly nudged together on a piece of toast. Logan had a bit of egg on his pants and Deceit was complaining about the grease on his clothes. </p><p> "Don't worry, Kiddo. I'll clean them up once you're out." He gently picked Deceit up and slid him into his mouth. </p><p>Patton barely licked at his little squirming body before gulping heavily. He did taste slightly greasy, but in a good way. Herby and warm and it was tempting to hold him in there for longer and fully taste of him, but he didn't want to upset Deceit.</p><p>He could feel the little side squirm all the way down his chest and then spill into his belly. </p><p>Logan was blushing slightly as Patton tipped Logan into his mouth off the piece of toast. </p><p> The logical side ended up feet first in Patton's mouth. He squirmed around so he was belly down on the tongue. </p><p> "Be gentle with him, Patty." Remus shouted as Patton licked eagerly at Logan, the taste of the eggs pairing well with his natural coffee flavour. "I have plans for him later." </p><p> Patton slightly nodded and tilted his head back. Logan slipped towards his throat, and then vanished with a smooth gulp. Patton sighed lovingly as his hands rested on his belly, barely bulging. </p><p> "The two of you taste wonderful together." He sighed happily, massaging his stomach. "Maybe I should make a dessert with you two delicious little things in them."</p><p>Deceit pushed a little on the stomach wall. "I will do no such thing..." But then he mumbled something, probably the condition on which he wouldn't mind being in a dessert with Logan.</p><p>Patton giggled and went back to his meal, pulling Virgil over next. </p><p>Virgil sat atop a stack of waffles, drenched in syrup and butter and the things Patton likes. He was looking anywhere but at Patton, who sat in front of him, one hand on his stomach. </p><p> "Don't be embarrassed. I'm thankful you did  this for me. It's very sweet you did." </p><p> "Don't mention it." Virgil rubbed at the back of his neck as Patton dug eagerly into the food. </p><p>The waffles were sublime. Crispy, fluffy thick squares of breakfast heaven. The young man was able to pack away a fair amount. </p><p>Soon, Virgil was softly picked up on the end of a spoon and brought up to Patton's lips. "Ready, Sport?" </p><p> "'Sport?'" Virgil snorted. "You're such a Dad." </p><p> "Then I'll just have to carry my kiddos in my belly." He chuckled before opening up wide. </p><p>Virgil took a deep breath before climbing in. He pulled himself in over the teeth, and he settled on Patton's tongue, facing out. </p><p>Anyone watching could just barely see Virgil's dark body on Patton's tongue as he closed up, Virgil's eyes the only thing that gave him away. </p><p>Patton softly licked the sticky off Virgil while stacking his empty plates at another place. Deceit and Logan were gently squirming in his belly, getting comfortable with the food in there with them, and Patton gulped heavily.</p><p>His hands softly settled on his belly as he felt Virgil snuggle between Logan and Deceit. He gently lifted the sweater to see his swollen belly. "Are you all comfortable in there?" </p><p> It seemed they all were. </p><p>He glanced between the twins to decide who was going to be eaten first. </p><p>Remus was nibbling on the oatmeal he was lounging in, Roman was absently picking st a piece of granola in his yogurt, fruit, and jam thing. </p><p>Remus was pulled over and he perked up excitedly. The spoon they'd been fighting over was in the bowl, and Patton eagerly started to eat.</p><p>Remus had dunked himself in honey so he'd fit in best with the oatmeal around him, trying to give himself a sweeter taste. </p><p> "How's that wonderful, gurgling gut?" Remus grinned eagerly. </p><p> "Full." Patton gently poked his stomach as he ate the oatmeal. "You all cooked so much." </p><p>Roman leaned on the edge of the dish, head propped up on his arms. "You don't have to eat it all, padre, if you're full." </p><p> "I don't want any going to waste -" </p><p> "Don't spoil my fun, Roman!" Remus hissed at his brother. </p><p> "You're just wanting an excuse to stuff Patton full to bursting!" </p><p>Patton thunked a spoon between them. "I plan on eating everything so your efforts and the food don't go to waste. So long as my stomach is comfortable for everyone inside." He rubbed his belly softly. </p><p>That settled everything. </p><p>Remus was picked up on the spoon and pushed in with a bite of food. He squirmed around for a bit before Patton swallowed him. </p><p>His belly gurgled with the strain of food, and Roman was pulled over. His eyes settled on Patton's gurgling stomach and he quickly looked away, clearing his throat. </p><p>Patton are a couple bites of the parfait and then pulled Roman out of it. He softly patted the miniature side's head and then eased Roman into his mouth. </p><p>His light, fruity flavour tasted wonderful with yogurt. </p><p>Patton softly rubbed at his stomach, sighing. Everyone tasted so good in his belly, and Patton had cleared the food prepared. </p><p> "Everyone comfortable?" </p><p> They were snuggling peacefully in Patton's stomach. It gurgled happily around all the sides as Patton stood up. </p><p> "Good. Rest up now." Patton started to clear the table. They cooked, Patton could at least clean up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>